Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 2.81 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown, and 8.02 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Vanessa's town than in Kevin's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Kevin's town from the amount of rain in Vanessa's town. Rain in Vanessa's town - rain in Kevin's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ Vanessa's town received 5.21 inches more rain than Kevin's town.